outlanderfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Segunda visión
Según la tradición escocesa e irlandesa, la segunda visión es un don que permite tener visiones espontáneas. Eventos en los libros |-|Atrapada en el tiempo= Se menciona que Maisri tiene “el don” cuando en la versión original en inglés se dice que tiene “the Sight” o la visión. Maisri es la vidente de Lord Lovat y comparte con Claire los pesares de poder ver lo que va a ocurrir. En general lo considera más una maldición que un don. 600px|center |-|Viajera= Jamie usa el don de la segunda visión para justificar ante su hermana Jenny lo que Claire le contó que pasaría durante y después de la batalla de Culloden. De esta manera no tenía que contarle que Claire venía del futuro y su hermana acepta que Claire lo supiera por tener el don de ver el futuro. Claire es capaz de sentir lo que ocurrió en el pasado cuando tiene en sus manos el cráneo de la mujer que encontraron en una cueva de Jamaica unos 200 años después de su muerte. Este caso podría considerarse más evidencia de que Claire posee la segunda visión al estar viendo el pasado de la mujer pero también parte de su propio futuro. Aunque claro este poder de Claire es más probable que esté relacionado con los poderes que muestra el Maestro Raymond. Más adelante, Claire cree que Jenny también tiene el don de la segunda visión por la facilidad con la que intuye cosas que se le han ocultado. Otra evidencia de este posible don de Jenny es que ella vio el espectro de Claire presente entre los novios durante la boda de Jamie y Laoghaire. Aunque en una conversación con Claire, Jenny afirma que no tiene el don de la segunda visión. Hacia el final del libro se narra el incidente donde Jamie y Claire son capaces de escuchar la voz de Brianna a través de la médium Margaret Campbell que puede constituir un ejemplo de poderes de segunda visión en Brianna. |-|Tambores de otoño= Claire nos revela que Brianna nació con la capucha de la suerte, nombre que le dan los escoceses a la membrana que recubre la cabeza de algunos niños al nacer y que según la tradición les confiere poderes especiales como los de la segunda visión. Claire no recuerda haber notado ninguna señal de la segunda visión en Brianna pero en este libro, la misma Brianna le cuenta a Roger que soñó con sus padres y por la descripción del sueño, Brianna presenció lo que les ocurrió a Jamie y Claire mientras Margaret Campbell les servía de médium en Viajera. Jamie también muestra un signo de posible segunda visión al tener un sueño en el que ve un lunar que Brianna tiene sin que nadie le hubiera contado que el mismo existía. En la realidad... El don de la segunda visión probablemente tiene su origen en la cultura druida que cultivaron y valoraban este talento creyendo que el mismo provenía de las hadas. Con la llegada de la religión cristiana, este don se asoció a los santos etiquetandolo como un talento benigno y no como brujería.Frankel, Valerie E. (2015). The Symbolism and Sources of Outlander, McFarland & Company, Inc., North Carolina La segunda visión se puede definir como un sexto sentido o capacidad para ver y percibir imágenes o saber de eventos tanto cercanos o distantes tanto en el espacio como en el tiempo. Estas visiones son espontáneas por lo que no se controlan a voluntad. La ciencia moderna en un intento de clasificar este fenómeno lo describe como un tipo de percepción paranormal parecido a la percepción extrasensorial. Se piensa que este don es hereditario aunque puede saltarse algunas generaciones y regresar como ocurre con algunas características regresivas.Second Sight Discover Druidry Se le conoce como “segunda visión” porque se consideraba que la visión normal era la primera visión y esta forma adicional de visión era la segunda.The Second Sight among the Scots Irish - McCain's Corner En la antigüedad también se le llamaba “dos visiones” pues se decía que el vidente tenía los dos tipos de visión.Second Sight - Sixth Sense Abcderium Son muchos los poderes asociados a este don aunque los mismos varían entre las diversas fuentes de información. A continuación presentamos un listado de los más frecuentes. *Presentir la cercanía del desastre o el peligro *Ver apariciones de personas muertas o vivas *Ver luces alrededor de personas que pronto morirán *Tener visiones de eventos distantes, futuros o pasados *Saber cosas de una persona con solo conocerla *Saber cosas de una persona con tocar un objeto suyo *Las visiones pueden presentarse en sueñosScottish dreaming: an ancestral call - BelieveNet Referencias Categoría:Cultura Categoría:Misterios Categoría:Misterios en la Saga